1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information processing system, and more particularly to such system equipped with various image processing units such as image information input/output units, image memory, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already proposed various image processings such as printing, transmission or storage through electrical handling of image information.
Such various image processings can be achieved advantageously in cost and space by a system having plural functions, rather than by plural apparatus designed for respective functions.
However, the incorporation of plural functions into a system requires matching of said functions, for example in speed thereof, and poses certain limitation in the system structure.
Also it has not been possible to execute other functions while a function is in execution.
Further, such a system has often been inconvenient for the operator as an identical starting procedure has to be repeated for each function.
Furthermore, the system structure has been complex since the control signals for controlling the function of various blocks constituting the system and the image information exchanged among said blocks are transmitted through separate lines.